A Tale of Two She-Cats/Allegiances
These are the allegiances for the fanfiction. Kitten Mill Twolegs Mr. March: The sole worker of the kitten mill, he feeds all the cats and comes to inspect new kittens. Mrs. Bark: The owner, or boss, of the kitten mill and Mr. March, she makes sure that everything is running smoothly. Miss Kani: The owner of a huge pet store called Miss Kani's, she is one of the kitten mill's most frequent buyers. Drainpipe's Cage Drainpipe: A large, fluffy dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes, she is the kitten mill's main producer and is forced by them to have litter after litter of kittens to provide the kitten mill with cats to sell. Eris: A pure black she-cat with hazel eyes, Drainpipe's oldest daughter in the cage. Starfish: A light ginger she-cat with light brown stripes and sky blue eyes, one of Drainpipe's second litter in the cage. Dawn: A ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Starfish's littermate. Island: A dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes, Starfish's littermate. Lionel: A handsome pale ginger tom with white paws and green eyes, Starfish's littermate. Angel, Darkness, Kite, Smoke, and Sweep: Drainpipe's newest litter, all pale gray with dark gray highlights and white paws. Other Adult Cages Night Rogue: A pure black tom with hazel eyes, father of Eris and two stillborn kits. Ginger: A ginger tabby tom with three white paws and green eyes, father of Starfish, Dawn, Island, and Lionel. Thunderstorm: A white tom with gray paws, muzzle, ears, and tail tip, father of Angel, Darkness, Kite, Smoke, and Sweep. Geometry: A white tom with odd black patches that look like geometrical shapes; father to many of Drainpipe's older litters. Juvenile Cages Drainpipe's Oldest Litter Mask: A white tom with black ears, paws, tail tip, and mask. Storm Berry: A pure black tom with yellow eyes. Drainpipe's Second-Oldest Litter Golden Jewel: A beautiful golden tabby she-cat with fetching green eyes. Turtle: A tortoiseshell she-cat (brown and cream). Other Juveniles Panther: A fierce and dark-minded dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes, Drainpipe's niece. Her mother died giving birth to her. Death Valley: A pale sandy-colored tom with brown patches; glowing brown eyes. Mysterious. Ancient FrostClan (Incomplete) Leader Froststar: A long-furred white tom with dark blue eyes, formerly known as Frost Deputy Whitesnow: A pure white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Deerpaw Medicine Cats Puffinfoot: A bright ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice, Freezepaw Warriors Cliffdrop: A white and ginger tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Sheeppaw (long furred light-gray tom) Shrewfur: A light brown tabby she-cat Duckflight: A black tom with white stripes Apprentice, Goosepaw (white-and-black she-cat with orange eyes) Willowbranch: A beautiful white she-cat Apprentice, Gullpaw (white-and-black tom with brown eyes) Snowsky: A long-furred, cream-colored tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Sharkpaw (dark gray she-cat) Mountainpeak: A pale gray-cream tom with dark gray colorpoints Apprentice, Squirrelpaw (brown-gray tom) Queens Specklegrass: A pretty light brown cat with darker brown spots; nursing Snowsky's kits, Oxkit, Owlkit, and Polarkit Softsnow: A light pearl-gray cat with blue eyes; nursing Mountainpeak's kits, Lynxkit, Hailkit, Lemmingkit, and Ternkit Elders Marblefur: A pale white tom with very dark brown swirly streaks Lionclaw: A bright yellow she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip Gallery of Important Characters 'Drainpipe's Cage' 22_Dec_2019_drainpipe-ddref.png|Drainpipe 22_Dec_2019_eris-ddref.png|Eris|link=Eris 22_Dec_2019_fishscale-ddref.png|Starfish 'Ancient FrostClan' 22_Dec_2019_froststar-ddref.png|Froststar|link=Frost (Ancient FrostClan) 22_Dec_2019_deerspots-ddref.png|Deerpaw|link=Deerspots 22_Dec_2019_freezeleaf-ddref.png|Freezepaw|link=Freezeleaf FrostClan Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (Qibli77)